


Knotted

by Karmabutterfly



Category: Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Funny, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmabutterfly/pseuds/Karmabutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls point out how Jessie looks and acts like a certain Disney Princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knotted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Toy Story doesn't belong to me, sadly. Disney & Pixar are the lucky ones.
> 
> This story was inspired by rain1940's Tangled-Toy Story crossover fan art over on deviantart. I thought it was adorable and soon got a rough idea for a short little story which is somewhat related. I'm thinking about expanding the story, but we'll see. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a cool March morning at Bonnie's house. With Bonnie and her mother at Sunnyside and her father at work, the toys had the house to themselves for a good portion of the day. Most of the toys were handling their usual business while Dolly, Trixie, the peas and Jessie were in the living room watching Tangled, a movie that Bonnie's parents rented a few nights before.

Trixie sat with the peas on the couch. The peas got themselves comfortable with her, abandoning their pod and laying next to the dinosaur. Jessie sat on the floor with her legs stretched out in front of her and her hands in her lap. Dolly sat on a box and was surrounded by Bonnie's tiny scrunchies, hair clips and some other materials from Mrs. Anderson's arts and crafts bag. She happily brushed the cowgirl's hair with a lavender colored doll brush. She didn't seem to care that Jessie was flinching every now and then when the brush found a knot.

"How on-ow earth does she-ow not get any knots in all of that hair? Ow!", Jessie struggled to ask.

"Don't know. How is it that I rid your hair of all these knots to then check back tomorrow and see that it's all matted again? Now stop moving! It's already hard enough to grip this brush with no fingers. Besides there is only one knot left.", Dolly told her as she tried to pull out the troublesome knot.

Jessie bit her bottom lip and let out a soft groan when Dolly put more effort into the knot. As she continued her fight with Jessie's hair, Trixie looked at Rapunzel on the tv and then shifted her gaze to Jessie on the floor. She kept looking back and forth between the two.

"Doesn't Rapunzel remind you guys of someone?"

"No.", Jessie groaned.

"Yes.", Dolly chimed.

Trixie giggled. "Dolly, who does she remind you of?"

"A certain redhead that's in this room.", she answered with a sly smile.

Jessie raised an eyebrow. "I hope you are talking about that autographed picture of Molly Ringwald hanging over on the wall."

"Noooooooo, I mean a certain redhead who yodels and uses her pull string as a lasso.",

Jessie playfully rolled her eyes. "Rapunzel is too girly to be me."

"She is not!", Trixie exclaimed.

"She looks just like you."

"She's a blonde.", Jessie argued.

"Hair can be dyed.", Dolly smiled.

"She's not a cowgirl."

"But she uses her hair like a lasso!", one of the peas butted in.

"And she has pretty green eyes just like you!", one of the other peas added.

"She doesn't have my outfit."

"Can be made!" Trixie teased.

"I don't sing."

"Yodeling counts as singing!", Trixie sang.

"She doesn't have my accent."

Dolly smiled. "Can be faked and can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you are a cowgirl, but why do you sound like you are from Chicago?"

Jessie shrugged her shoulders and sighed. This continued for a while with no signs of stopping. Everything the cowgirl said got countered by something else. If it wasn't her looks then it was how she moved. If it wasn't that then it was how her personality was similar to Rapunzel's in some kind of magical way. After a while Jessie decided to let them win this one. She thought letting them win would get them to drop it and it worked. That is until they were roughly forty five minutes into the movie.

"See how she used her hair to get away from Maximus? That's exactly how Jessie would have gotten away.", Dolly piped.

Instead of egging her on, Jessie decided to just let it be while the doll brushed her hair. She had to admit that Dolly was right. That is how she would have gotten away. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and continued to watch the movie with the toys, completely unaware that Dolly had started a project. She finally took notice when she heard a "click" and realized that her head was a little heavier.

"Dolly, what did yo-", she stopped midsentence as she turned her head. Looking down she saw that her hair was now touching the ground. She let out a tiny gasped as she got up to see the "damage".

"I just gave you a new style.", she smiled.

"Don't worry, it's like one of those clip in hair extensions. You can always take it off.", Dolly said when Jessie gave her a worried look.

"You look so pretty!", Trixie squealed. Jessie spun around, looking herself over. Despite her head feeling like it gained ten pounds, she didn't seem to mind.

"I reckon it's alright.", Jessie smiled.

"Now you need a dress.", Dolly joked, knowing the cowgirl didn't make it a habit to wear dresses too often.

Jessie thought for a quick moment. "You can do that later. I wanna go try something.", she said with a little smirk. She picked up her hair and swung it around like a lasso. She tested it's strength with various tricks and spins. Once she was satisfied with the hair's performance, she giggled and wrapped most of the hair around her arm.

"I'll be back later.", with that she darted away.

"What about the movie?", the peas asked.

"I won't be long."

The toys stared at Jessie as the last bit of yarn disappeared into the other room.

"Uhh, Dolly? What do you think she's gonna do?", Trixie asked.

"You know it involves Buzz.", Dolly winked.

"They're going to play a game?", one of the peas peeped.

"Oooo, let's go play with them!", the peas started bouncing off.

"Hold on you three!", Trixie charged in front of them and lowered her horns playfully.

"You can't go!"

"Awww, why not?" they groaned.

"Because Buzz and Jessie are going to be playing a mature game.", Dolly winked.

"Like scary video games?"

"No, not like scary video games." Trixie answered.

"Oh! We can have Jessie pull off a female Shepard look! You know from Mass Effect 3!", Trixie squealed with excitement.

"And Buzz could be a male Shepard! I bet Rex will agree that it would look awesome! We have to see if Pricklepants can write up a play for that!"

"That idea seems fun, but why don't we swing a Tangled screenplay towards that old hedgehog?", Dolly giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this is one of my better fics. The dialogue is such a pain. Believe it or not it is a pain to get as close to canon as humanely possible. Sometimes I just have to settle with what I come up with. Hopefully you guys liked it. Regardless, this is pretty good practice for future fics. ;D


End file.
